TW Quest: Sidequests
by TW Bwo
Summary: Sidequests written by my various pals. Part of the TW Quest series.
1. TA Sidequest 1: The Flame of TA

TW Quest-  
  
TA Sidequest  
  
Chapter 1: The Flame of TA  
  
(Note: Point in time: After TW Quest # 7: Spiffy and the Rainbow. That is all.)  
  
_____  
  
After detailed planning on their battle against the evil Craigos, the now united bwos, T A, Nick and Otter split up to kill them all.  
  
TA: *Sighs* Its too wet around here.  
  
*Water and mud surrounds him on all sides*  
  
TA: Why couldn't Otter come this way?  
  
He hears an evil high-pitched laugh.  
  
TA: The F?  
  
A man dressed completely in pink lands in front of him  
  
TA: *Tries to hold back a laugh* Yo, my evil Craigo pal.  
  
Craigo: My name is Shane. I shall destroy you! *laughs*  
  
TA: BRING IT! YOU SHALL DIE FOR PUTTING NICK IN THAT GARBAGE CAN WHERE HE BELONGS!  
  
*Shane splashes water at TA*  
  
TA: AHHHHH *falls to the ground instantly*  
  
Shane: MUAHAHA! *kicks TA in the chode*  
  
TA: *lies there dying* What's wrong with me…it was just water….  
  
Shane: *pulls out a sledge hammer that says "BI" on it* PREPARE TO DIE, TA!!!!  
  
TA: *Lifts his arms up over his face, as if it would block the hammer* No…..  
  
TA: *feels a sudden surge of power run through his body, watching as Shane is engulfed in flames*  
  
Shane: AHHHHHHH  
  
*TA watches as Shane is burnt to a crisp, the hammer falling out of his hands, and his ashes blowing away*  
  
TA: What just happened? *lowers his arms* Shouldn't I be dead?  
  
*TA looks at his arms, shocked to see that they are burning up to his hands*  
  
TA: AHHHH! I'M ON FIRE! *tries to bat it out*  
  
*The flames rage up TA's arms, shooting flames from his fingertips*  
  
TA: Hey….I don't feel any pain. I should be burning alive right now, but…  
  
TA: *Watches as the flames go out* I have the element….of Fire……I HAVE THE ELEMENT OF FIRE!  
  
*TA stands up quickly looking around*  
  
TA: All of the water evaporated from my flames!  
  
*TA, shocked about his new powers, continues walking. He is ready to kill anyone that gets in his way.*  
  
TA: This is gonna own.  
  
_____  
  
End of TA Sidequest Chapter 1.  
  
TA is writing his own sidequest in the TW Quest series. He has discovered his ability to control fire, and has defeated Shane. But, what will happen to our faithful TA next time? Read and review, lata. -T.W. 


	2. TA Sidequest 2: TA in Ratville

TW Quest-  
  
TA Sidequest  
  
Chapter 2: TA in Ratville  
  
(Note: Point in time: After TA Sidequest # 1: The Flame of TA. That is all.)  
  
_____  
  
TA grabs another can of MD out of his bag, and starts to chug it, thinking about his fire powers...  
  
TA: *finishes the can, and sets it up as a target* Hehe.  
  
TA: *aims his hand at the can, stepping back* Here it goes…  
  
*A river of flames shoot out of TA's fingers, melting the can into a puddle*  
  
TA: *picks up the quickly hardening puddle* Tight.  
  
*Realizing he's getting side tracked from his mission, he throws the now hardened piece of aluminum as a Frisbee.*  
  
TA: I have been walking for hours, and there's no sign of the Craigos….  
  
*TA sees a case of MD on top of a hill*  
  
TA: Hey, look. MD. *walks up to it*  
  
TA: *Grabs a can and opens it*  
  
*Suddenly, the ground starts to shake, and a hole opens under TA*  
  
TA: This can't be good. *stands there for a few seconds and then falls*  
  
TA: *hits the ground shortly after* Ow…  
  
*TA is greeted by a dark figure. The figure speaks, "Welcome to Ratville!"*  
  
TA: Uh hi…do you have any lights?  
  
Figure: Sadly, no…  
  
TA: Well, I do. *his hands burst into flames, revealing that the figure is a gigantic rat* AHHHH!  
  
Rat: The light giver has come!  
  
More rat people surround him, gasping.  
  
TA: I uh….what?  
  
Rat: Oh, please light giver. Come with me, I will show you around our ratish civilization!  
  
TA: K…  
  
*TA walks behind the rat, the others following close by his flames.*  
  
TA: *walks past a cage with a familiar looking person inside* Julie?  
  
*TA lifts his hands up, getting a good look at the person's face*  
  
TA: JULIE! Why are you in here?  
  
Rat: She has been accused of murder, and is sentenced to death tomorrow.  
  
TA: What!?  
  
Rat: Does this displease you light giver?  
  
TA: YES! LET HER OUT NOW!!!  
  
Rat: As you wish. *lets her out*  
  
Julie: Thanks, TA. I didn't mean to throw their babies into a river…it was my cousin!  
  
TA: It's ok now. And now we must be going on our way. I shall leave you with the gift of fire. *creates torches all over the city, lighting them*  
  
With the city now illuminated, TA decides its best to leave.  
  
TA: Goodbye...uh, rats.  
  
TA and Julie walk off into the darkness the rats waving to them.  
  
_____  
  
End of TA Sidequest Chapter 2.  
  
Another beautiful sidequest story by none other than TA. He has saved Julie from the rats of evil, but what will happen on their next adventure? Read and review, lata. -T.W. 


	3. TA Sidequest 3: TA's Chase

TW Quest-  
  
TA Sidequest  
  
Chapter 3: TA's Chase  
  
(Note: Point in time: After TA Sidequest # 2: TA in Ratville. That is all.)  
  
_____  
  
After explaining to Julie how he got his amazing fire powers, TA and Julie walk out into the beating hot sun.  
  
TA: *retracts his flames* Kinda hot out here, huh?  
  
Julie: Very hot…Hey, what's that? *points*  
  
*TA looks up, seeing black smoke rising from a forest*  
  
TA: It's a forest fire...it can only be the work of Craigos!  
  
….Hours later.  
  
TA: And then, all the water was gone when I looked around... *steps on a tree turning it into ashes*  
  
Julie: Yes, TA. You told me. Hey, what's that? *picks up a furry costume*  
  
TA: *looks inside* "Property of the Craigos MUAHAHAHAHAHA". Well, it must belong to them.  
  
Julie: Look, a rainbow. It's pretty.  
  
TA: *looks up* That can only be the work of one bwo….SPIFFY! *runs toward the rainbow*  
  
Julie: *runs close behind*  
  
They come to a stop at a bridge seeing people that look familiar.  
  
TA: TW! *watches one of the them look at him* TW! LOOK, IT'S ME!!!!  
  
*TA starts to run across the bridge*  
  
TA: YO, BUDDY!  
  
Julie: SLOW DOWN!  
  
TA: *loses his balance* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..!  
  
Julie: *watches as TA falls* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... *wind starts blowing faster and faster*  
  
TA: *stops in mid-air* uh…*gets thrown up and over to TW, as the bridge falls apart, causing Julie to fall from weakness*  
  
TA: *looks down the cliff* I hope the rat people don't get her again.  
  
TW: Yo.  
  
TA: YO! I've got a huge story to tell you!  
  
Centuries later...  
  
TA: Are you listening? *watches as TW's head jerks up and his eyes widen*  
  
TW: *yawns* Yep, that's amazing….I believe you know….Spiffy and Osiris. *points at the closely huggled bwos, sleeping together*  
  
TA: I sure do! YO SPIFFY! YO OSIRIS!  
  
TA talks mindlessly for hours...  
  
_____  
  
End of TA Sidequest Chapter 3.  
  
Yet another great sidequest story by TA. He has now met up with TW, Osiris and Spiffy, also DT and MP inside the Black Luster Soldier card, which is covered in poop. What will happen to them next? And where did Julie go..? Read and review, lata. -T.W. 


	4. TA Sidequest 4: TA and Starter

TW Quest-  
  
TA Sidequest  
  
Chapter 4: TA and Starter  
  
(Note: Point in time: After TW Quest # 12: The Yaoi Convention. That is all.)  
  
_____  
  
After walking around for a while in Anime World, TW, Emile, DT and MP decide to go off on their own, leaving TA all by himself.  
  
TA: *sighs* Well, where do I go next Johnny? *takes a bwo quarter out of his pocket staring at it*  
  
The head on the quarter speaks to him.  
  
Johnny: Dunno, yo.  
  
TA: K. *puts Johnny back in his pocket*  
  
*He looks around the Anime World, seeing a guy dressed in pink walking toward him*  
  
???: HELLO. I AM COOL TRAINER CRAIGO!  
  
TA: Uh….  
  
*Words show up next to the man. "Cool Trainer Craigo wants to battle!"*  
  
TA: o.O WTF. I think you are in the wrong world, this isn't video game world.  
  
Cool Trainer Craigo: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME STUPID!  
  
TA: You look stupid enough, I didn't need to call you it.  
  
CTC: DIE!!!! *PUNCHES AT TA*  
  
TA: *grabs his fist* NOW, THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!!! *words come up next to him "TA USED FLAMING FIST!"*  
  
*TA's arms burst into flames, burning CTCs hand*  
  
TA: Can you….stop making those words come up? *punches at his face*  
  
CTC: Sure thing. *gets hit by the fist, falling to the ground*  
  
*TA picks CTC up by his shirt collar, his flames burning his face and hair*  
  
TA: I hope you are ready...  
  
CTC: FOR WHAT?!  
  
TA: TO DIE.  
  
*TA throws him into the air quickly, then jams his whole arm through his chest out of his back. CTC stays up there for seconds, then bursts into flames, screaming, then crumbling into TA's hair*  
  
TA: *lowers his arm, his flames going out* I hope they all aren't this easy.  
  
???: Wow! That was amazing! You killed him with two hits!  
  
*TA looks around, seeing a woman running up to him, his arms bursting into flames again*  
  
???: NOOO! I'M NOT A BAD GUY! I'M NOT A CRAIGOOOOOO  
  
TA: ….. *flames go out* Starter.. you startled me.  
  
Starter: Heh, sorry. *hugs him* I'm happy to see you!  
  
TA: Have you come to destroy the Craigos?  
  
Starter: Yep. Let's go buddy.  
  
TA: K, lets do this. Maybe we will run into Otter and Nick.  
  
They walk off together talking about bwoish topics.  
  
_____  
  
End of TA Sidequest Chapter 4.  
  
A megaly cool new TA Sidequest written by TA. He has now defeated a lame brain Craigo, and made a new pal, his fire starting friend, Starter. What will happen to our pal TA next time? Read and review, lata. -T.W. 


	5. Spiffy Sidequest 1: Spiffy's Mission

TW Quest-  
  
Spiffy Sidequest  
  
Chapter 1: Spiffy's Mission  
  
(Note: Point in time: After TW Quest # 17: The Imps of Evil Part 3. That is all.)  
  
_____  
  
TW finally found his pals Spiffy, Osiris and Aeris just in time. All the Imp craziness going on had made him need some pals to find, indeed. But now...what is Spiffy up to? Let us see, shall we...  
  
Spiffy: Pals, TW, I need to get away for a while. I think that I should go discover of my light-ish powas.  
  
TW: ....Well, okay. Good luck bwo, even though we just reunited minutes ago. I shall miss you, and def patiently await yo return. =) *hugs*   
  
Spiffy: Aight, peace out all bwo homies. I shall return.  
  
*At that, Spiffy walks off to a quiet place, following the sign that suddenly appeared that only he could see that says, 'Spiffy's Place of Meditation…'*  
  
Spiffy: *thinks, 'I don't remember putting up that sign…', as he arrives at the clearing*  
  
He sits down to think and try to draw out whatever latent powas are inside him. After many minutes of concentration…he starts floating in the air, surrounded by light. Seconds lata, a hole appears where he was.  
  
Spiffy: Tight, I'm floating. I also feel like I need to enter that hole.  
  
He floats downwards, slowly, and as he nears the bottom a neon sign blinks, 'Spiffy's Pad.'  
  
Spiffy: What the heck? When did this stuff get created?  
  
*Suddenly, Spiffy hears a voice that appears to surround him…*  
  
???: This was created when you began discovering yo powas.  
  
Spiffy: Coo, coo. So… what is this place? And why was it created?  
  
???: Second question first… Your powers are light, as you may have guessed. This place is designed to aid you in your quest against evil.  
  
Spiffy: Nifty, also spiffy.  
  
(It should be noted at this point, that Spiffy's name comes from saying the word spiffy quite frequently back in the day.)  
  
Spiffy: Also, who are you?  
  
???: I am…Julie.  
  
Spiffy: Julie! *hugs* But I heard you fell off a bridge…  
  
Julie: I remember that vaguely. After I fell off the bridge, I didn't have enough powa to save myself after helping TA. So, I hit the ground. Then, I thought about life and thought... maybe I should learn what the Bible says, and study light-ish ways. I'm still the wind bwo, but I thought this way was betta."   
  
Spiffy: Def, veray coo. *hugs Ju more*  
  
Julie: Well, let's look at what you have here.  
  
*Spiffy let's himself down into a light chair, that eases his need to concentrate to float*  
  
Spiffy: Alrighty then. =)  
  
Julie: "You've already discovered your chair. It increases yo light powas, making it easier to stay floating. Which is a requirement to enter the Spiffy Pad. Def. Also, you have other cool items. You'll learn of them lata."  
  
Spiffy: What is my mission?  
  
Julie: You are meant to make peace between Bwos and Craigos.  
  
Spiffy: WHAT?! The Craigos put Nick in the trash!!  
  
Julie: Well... forgive them. O_o;;  
  
Spiffy: Aight. But, what if TW is mad?   
  
Julie: Well, one day, there needs to be peace. It might as well be now.  
  
_____  
  
End of Spiffy Sidequest Chapter 1.  
  
A beautifully cool sidequest written by none other than Spiffy...So, Spiffy has found the long lost Julie, and she has decided to be good although she still practices wind as her bwo art. Spiffy has decided to attempt to make peace between Bwos and Craigos. Can he succeed against the mega-hate flying between them? Read the next Spiffy Sidequest to find out...Read and review, lata. -T.W. 


	6. Spiffy Sidequest 2: The Cheese is Attack...

TW Quest-  
  
Spiffy Sidequest  
  
Chapter 2: The Cheese Is Attacking!  
  
(Note: Point in time: After TW Quest # 19: Cheese Overflow. That is all.)  
  
_____  
  
Spiffy: Well, let us go to the surface.   
  
Julie: Ok.   
  
They proceed to levitate out of the cylinder like entrance… When suddenly…   
  
A massive amount of melted boiling cheese crashes down a nearby mountain…   
  
Spiffy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I SHALL NEVA LET THE CHEESE WIN!!!   
  
*Spiffy thrusts his hands out forwards, and projects all 7 colors of the rainbow, the different colors separating and spreading out to create a cushioning field to combat the flow of cheese… Julie runs and stands behind him…   
  
Julie: Wow, Spiff you are powaful.  
  
Spiffy: Def. *grunts* Wait, I spoke too soon…  
  
The cheese threatens to barge past the rainbow beams…   
  
Spiffy: NEVAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
*Spiffy concentrates more and the beams each broaden becoming stronga and more powaful, stopping the cheese completely. But it continues to come and starts to spill over the top.*  
  
Spiffy: WHERE IS ALL THIS CHEESE COMING FROM?!!! Ju, we better get outta here straight up fo' shizzle. DEF.   
  
Julie: O-O;; DEF!!!  
  
*They both run megaly fast and head back to the clearing where TW is yelling, "RUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!! THE CHEESE IS COMING!"   
  
TW and co: O-O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!  
  
Spiffy: You guys go ahead, I'll put up another barrier. ^_^   
  
*As the guys go on ahead, Spiffy repeats what he did before, making the beams separate further and making them even wider than the last time, each beam is like….a foot away from each otha and also, a foot thick in height, length and width.*  
  
Spiffy: That should hold it off for a while before it spills ova… Wait up guys, it's stopped for the moment…  
  
Dama floats up in the air…   
  
Dama: For once I didn't have to save Aeris. Coo.  
  
TW: Gosh, Spiff.. *hugs* So, I see you found out yo light-ish powas. Def coo.   
  
Spiffy: Def, but that rainbow trick I just did, that was like. _;; Reactionary. I dunno exactly how I did it. I shall have to work on that powa, and see if I can do it when I'm not in danger."   
  
TW: You really should, buddeh… *hugs* Glad you are back though.   
  
Spiffy: Yeah, on that TW… I feel I should… try to bring peace between the Craigos, which is why I must continue my quest to bring peace to both Bwos and Craigos forever.  
  
TW: WHAT?!! DEY PUT NICK IN THE TRASH!! WE SHALL BEAT DEM DOWN!  
  
Spiffy: Neva. TW, dun you get it? If we beat them up we will be just as bad. Foreva… Nick's alright anyways, he's used to smelling bad."   
  
TW: Def, but I still say we should figure out a way to punish them megaly..  
  
Spiffy: Neva. Well, lata.  
  
Spiffy walks off to continue his quest.  
  
_____  
  
Elsewhere…   
  
*Nick and Otter splash out of the cheese that is stopped in it's tracks by the rainbows of Spiffy power.*  
  
Otter: What the chode..? These rainbows stopped the cheesy flow?  
  
Nick: I dunno why, but I think I shall beat up Spiffy tomorrow…  
  
_____  
  
End of Spiffy Sidequest Chapter 1.  
  
The second beautifully written Spiffy Sidequest by Spiffy. And so, we come to the end of Spiffy's second side quest…Will the rainbow beams hold back the cheese as it continues to fill up the area it is blocked into? Will Nick actually beat up Spiffy? How will the Bwos punish the Craigos for the trash-can incident if not beating them down? So many questions, and maybe one or two answers. In the next chapter(s) of TW QUEST! 


	7. Spiffy Sidequest 3: Rage Against Otter W...

TW Quest-  
  
Spiffy Sidequest  
  
Chapter 3: Rage Against Otter Water  
  
(Note: Point in time: After TW Quest # 25. That is all.)  
  
_____  
  
Walking along and having finally reached Video Game World, Spiffy stands there looking around at the nifty-ness. Along comes Nick and Otter fighting, and Spiff walks up to them.  
  
Nick: "OTTER WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?! ALL I WANT TO BE IS YOUR FRIEND!"  
  
Otter: "Because, Nickle, You're stoo."  
  
Spiffy: "WTF OTTER! DUN CALL NICK STOO!!"  
  
Otter: "Well, Spiffle, You are gay!"  
  
Spiffy: "THAT IS IT OTTER! WE AREN'T FRIENDS ANYMORE!!! I AM SICK OF YOUR SHIZ!!"  
  
Nick: "DEF Spiff, you don't have to take that and neither do I!! OTTER WE AREN'T FRIENDS ANYMORE EITHER!"  
  
Otter: "Well, guys that is a blessing to my heart…"  
  
Spiffy: "WTF OTTER?!! How can you be so f-ing cold hearted?!!! LET'S BATTLE! ME AND NICK VERSUS YOU!!! You never knew how good you had it when I was your friend, but today you shall see what a powerful enemy I can BE!! When I am enraged by hate, I am controlled by it, for you see, whatever emotion I feel, I BECOME IT WITH MY ENTIRE BEING!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Otter: "…Well then let's go. Bring it on."  
  
Spiffy shakes his head and doesn't bother to reply. He stands completely still, looking at the sun, it not hurting his eyes because he is in essence light. Bright beams of light become evident in the air surrounding Spiffy, swirling around him to connect with him at his toes, the power being absorbed through there, into his body. He begins to glow with the massive amount of light from the sun, and the sun from loss of so much power begins to dull to a shade of deep red instead of yellowish orange.  
  
Spiffy: "I haven't ever felt such a power…"  
  
He looks at Otter, with nearly all the power of the sun contained inside him, prepared for one major attack.  
  
Spiffy: "GAY HUH?! RAINBOWS ARE A SIGN OF THE COVENANT BETWEEN GOD AND MAN THAT HE'LL NEVER WIPE US ALL OUT AT THE SAME TIME AGAIN! But, I'm not the creator of that covenant… and so I'll destroy you…"  
  
Nick: "Spiff, that power is too great, I won't have a chance to attack him…"  
  
Spiffy: "Alright Nick pal, Go ahead… Meanwhile I'll try and decide how to use this power I have gained…"  
  
Otter: "If you CAN find a way Spiffle!!"  
  
Nick: "That is IT OTTER!! DON'T DOUBT THE SPIFF!!"  
  
DT randomly pops up from behind a nearby hill, smacks Otter across the face and then walks away before Otter even sees her.  
  
Spiff and Nick: "HA!! HIT BY A GIRL!!"  
  
Nick: "And now Otter, prepare for PAIN!! By the way dun call me Nickle, that is Spiff's nickname for meh. HE IS COO-ER THAN YOU'LL EVA BE!!"  
  
Spiffy: "Thanks man. You're cool too Nick pal." =)  
  
Otter: "WTF?! Alright let's GO!"  
  
Otter starts trying to make a tidal wave of water come out of his fur… But Nick's arms turn into metal very sharp scythes…  
  
Nick: "See, Otter I have my power too… Chaos power…"  
  
He charges on Otter, while the dude is sitting there trying to make his useless tidal wave… Then Nick starts slicing of Otter's fur, being careful enough to miss his skin, but only so that he wouldn't have stooped down to the level of murder. Otter's water falls to the ground, powerless…  
  
Otter: "WHAT?!?!"  
  
Nick: "You have been released of your bwo position… You are no longer considered a bwo by me or Spiffy. And as Spiffy said, we are powerful enemies and soon, each bwo will realize you for what you are…YOU ARE THE ONLY TRULY EVIL CRAIGO!!!!"  
  
Spiffy: "Yes, the other Craigos are evil, but I believe they are BETTER THAN YOU! If any person was to be accepted as a bwo I would accept Craig over you Otter…"  
  
Otter: "DIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE!!!!!!"  
  
Nick: "How do you expect to carry out that threat ex-bwo? You don't have your fur anymore and without that… you are powerless."  
  
Nick morphs his arms to large anvils and starts pummeling Otter…  
  
Nick: "TAKE THAT HO!!! AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He screams primal-ly as he un-leashes pent up fury and frustration at Otter…Who cowers beneath the blows.  
  
Spiffy: "My turn Nick Pal." =)  
  
So Spiffy stands up from where he had sat down to think of an idea to use his power in… Looks at Otter with all seriousness and determination. A steely look in his eyes, and his stance one of anger, not a single muscle relaxed, all tense from the anger…  
  
Spiffy: "You're going DOWN!!"  
  
Spiff turns his body to face Otter, standing thirty feet away and proceeds to move to where his body is facing to the right, his face still facing Otter. He extends his left arm out, his wrist cocked out so that it is angled out from his body, the fingers all curved at varying degrees so that each finger is just a bit to the southwest of the other. His arm begins to shake as he forces all the light power in his body into his arm, even harder it does shake as he pushes the power all the way to his finger tips, none having been released as of yet, his hand glows with the brightest light that has ever been seen in the history of it's existence.  
  
Otter looks in awe...  
  
Otter: "Spiff… I'm sorry I doubted you."  
  
Spiffy: "TOO LATE OTTER!! YOU HAVE CROSSED OVER THE LINE TOO MANY TIMES!! THIS TIME I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!!!!!"  
  
Spiff releases the light out of his fingertips; it flowing past the curves in such a fashion that it creates an animal of light in the shape of a weasel, the size of it is about 300 times the normal size of a weasel and flys at Otter at 1.5 light speed, the added speed because of the will of Spiff. The light weasel flys into Otter before he can move at all and nearly bakes him alive, but he manages to survive, just barely, the hairs of his otter fur now completely gone, the light even forces his front two teeth to come close together making him lose his Otter teeth gap. Not any of the light makes it past him but all is ued towards the ends of beating Otter down. The light after damaging Otter goes back to the sun in beams…  
  
Spiffy: "You are defeated…"  
  
Otter groans and slumps to the ground.  
  
_____  
  
End of Spiffy Sidequest Chapter 3.  
  
Uh...the end of Spiffy Sidequest # 3. Spiffy wrote this, not TW. All flames should go to him. ; Anyways, Spiffy has entered Video Game World...got mad at Otter....and uh...such. So...he might join up with the main crew soon. Keep reading more of TW Quest and the Sidequests to see what happens to our hero, Spiffy! Later! -T.W. 


End file.
